Amor, proibido
by rodriguesbia
Summary: HIATUS -
1. Chapter 1

Bom me chama Mary Alice Brandon. Mas todos me chamam de Alice ou Pixie.  
Minha família, sempre foi muito honrada. Pela população humilde, nos tinham um café, o _The Brandon's Coffe_, eu sempre fui muita apaixonada pela família dos _Cullens _o dos _Hales._ Eles têm uma beleza, estranhamente linda. Eu tenho meus amigos, de La Push...

Eles falam, quer dizer Sam, Quil, Jacob e Embry... Que eles são os frios, só que eu nunca entendi, sou muito burra fato. Além de ser muito bem na escola, sou muito burra para entender as coisas. Bom eu às vezes, trabalho no _The Brandon's Coffe._ Mas só para, meu pai deixar eu com meu cartão OURO PLÁTINA! Ahhh! Esqueci, os Cullens e os Hales têm um café também, só que para a alta sociedade. O _The Green Coffe, _mas o café. È da esposa, do Cullen. Esme Cullen, ela é muito legal muito, doce. A o contrário de Steph Hale, mulher insuportável! Esqueci, de falar eu tenho um Porsh Amarelo. Meu bebe, bom ele nunca foi tocado por ninguém além de mim. Ai se tem uma coisa que eu amo na Forks High School, é ver meus amigos, pois eu estou de castigo, por que esses dias ae, eu fui pega bebendo! Na verdade, aquilo não era uma _"Bebida"_, era batidinha, só que sem álcool. Só que minha mãe, que acredita em tudo que ouve, achou que era tinha álcool na minha bebida. Bom hora de ir para a colégio! Peguei minha skinny azul escura, e minha bata escrita _Im the Best, fuck de rest._ Dourada.A minha professora, de inglês nunca, me viu com essa blusa, peguei as minhas sapatilhas e fui para a escola de Porsh. Esqueci de mencionar hoje, era o primeiro dia de aula, estou indo para o 2º colegial, mas ainda baixinha. Quando cheguei, estreando meu bebezinho, advinha Emmett Cullen, me aparece com o seu Jipe e quase estraga o meu bebe. "Você tem, olhos para oque para enxergar seu pênis acho que não!" Falei alto, o bastante para todo mundo no estacionamento, ouvir. "E se for só para isso, preconceito?" GAY Emmett Cullen é GAY! "Sou sim, lesado!" IDIOTA. "Fica de boa, Brandon!" Nossa eu juro que esse Cullen está pedindo para morrer! Abri a porta do carro, e sai. Ele saiu também, eu peguei e dei um chute, no pênis dele. "Brandon, você tem sérios problemas mentais." Nessa hora, veio as lembranças dos meus primeiros, anos de vida. Não foro os melhores anos da minha vida, a choque e outras, coisas que eu nem quero lembrar... "Cala boca, se não eu te mato!" Falei, e tive uma visão _Era Jasper Hale, com sua moto. Preste a me atropelar._ Na hora que ele ia passar, eu dei um passo para trás e ele nem se quis encostou-se a mim. "Brandon, você realmente é esquisita." Logo chegou outro Cullen para me encher, ai era Edward eu odiava-o. "Emmett, não fale com a Brandon!" Falou Edward. "Tenho alguma bactéria, frio!" Escapou, na hora que eu falei frio, era como se ele congelasse, mas não foi somente ele. Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Bella Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen. Nessa hora chegaram meus amiguinhos Jacob, Quil, Embry e Sam! "Os lobos, chegaram cedo!" Falou Rosalie. "Fica de boa, aee!" Falou Sam, Sam ele era muito show, sempre me salvando, e talss... Mas, meu preferido era Quil, ele era o mais novinho de todos. Mas mesmo assim, era maior que eu! "Vamos jogar basebol?" Falei para, os Quileutes, eu sempre gostei desse nome, Quileute!

"A Brandon, sabe jogar basebol?" Falou Bella. "Não deserto, eu enfio o taco no meu cú, e saio pulando por ai!" Adoro palavrões minha mãe sempre falou que eu sou muito idiotinha, e sem educação. Mas sabe nunca liguei, para isso. Pois, ela sempre discutiu com meu pai, cresci ouvindo palavrões e nunca reclamei. "UIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Falou o Emmett. "Cala boca, se não leva outra!" Esqueci que a namorada dele Rosalie Hale, não estava aqui, a hora que eu dei um chute no, pênis dele. "Oque aconteceu aqui?" Perguntou Rosalie. "Simples eu dei um chute no corredor, das pernas dele!" Sorri amo ser assim! "Você fez isso, mesmo sua vadia?" Falou Vadia, só se for você. "Olha aqui, não deve explicação da minha vida, para uma biscate, beijostomanoseucú" Falei e saí andando, derrepente uma visão. _Eu estava dentro, de um castelo. Cheio de sangue, e com os olhos caramelo, assim como os Cullens e os Hales, mas todo era diferente, eu era fria não sentia, meu coração bater, mas uma palavra eu ouvi essa palavra era Volturis._ A hora, que saí do transe, todos estavam ali os Cullens e os Hales e os Quileutes. "Alice, você está vem bem?" Perguntou Jake. "Pixie, oque aconteceu?" Perguntou Quil. "Sim, claro!" Respondi. "Oque aconteceu com você, Brandon?" Perguntou Edward. "Oque são Volturis, Cullens e Hales?" Todos, congelaram novamente, igual à hora que eu falei frios. "Dá onde, você tirou essa palavra?" Falou, a Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV

Bom, a Hale me respondeu alguma coisa tipo assim "De onde você tirou isso Brandon?" Eu acho só que eu estava muito ocupada pensando em Jasper e bom... Sabe né, eu tipo Amo ele, mas do que eu amo o Quil! Mas nunca revelei nada, a ninguém, eu reparei de novo e todos estavam me olhando principalmente, Edward! Eu olhei, para ele como cara tipo assim "Para de me olhar assim, se não conto seu segredo" Bom, tipo eu nem sabia do segredo dele, só sabia que ele e Bella tinham uma filha, e ninguém sabia! Bom mas isso não é hora, para mim, pensar em Edward e Bella. Eu me levantei meio zonza, mas me levantei bom por sorte, não sou muito azarada, mas eu queria ser para cair em cima de Jasper! Nunca avia, pensado em cair nele, como eu queria. Mas oque, ele iria querer como uma LESADA IGUAL a MIM! Bom já sei, hoje vou cotar meu cabelo! Quero ficar, diferente para todos me notarem "Ern... Desculpa por tudo ae. Mas tenho que ir!  
Tenho hora no cabeleleiro!" Jasper falou para mim "Você está, bem Al?" Bom ninguém, quis dizer nenhum dos Hales ou dos Cullens, me chamaram pelo meu nome ou pelo meu apelido sempre Brandon, já tinha até me acostumado. "Jasper, você sabe que não podemos, falar o nome dela!" Aff, tinha que ser o idiota do Edward. "Fica de boa, EDWARD BOSTA CULLEN BROXA!" Bom, aquilo considerando da minha parte, não foi uma ofensa mas, bom é serio ele é meio que EMO! "Brandon, vai cortar seu cabelo!" Vou mesmo, idiota! "É né! Tenho que ir, se não vou ficar feia com a cara poluente de outras, pessoas" Mentido, eu queria ser igual Edward, só que numa versão feminina né! Com aqueles, olhos _Dourados,_ cruz pai me ajuda! Bom sai correndo, mas quase dei de cara na neve, típico de mim mesma! Entrei, no carro só que não saí, sei lá oque aconteceu, eu estava chorando! Eu juro, não era por causa do Jasper! Bom, mas uma vez mentindo. Mas eu que eu mais, queria agora era estar nos braços deles. Eu saí do carro esqueci minha bolsa, na sala quis dizer, no meio da cantina onde nós estávamos. Entrei correndo, levei um escorregão, nem vi aquela plaquinha "Piso Molhado" Mas, eu não senti o chão, minha cabeça doendo, e meu dedo sangrando. Eu senti uma coisa, gelada me pegando. Era mãos, há hora que eu olhei, vi que era Jasper, "Desculpe-me" Ele me, pois, em pé. Olhei ao redor, só estava somente, eu ele. Com minha bolsa, na sua mão. "Desculpe-me eu, eu sou muito desastrada!" Eu falei. Mas, ele saiu correndo, e eu também! Já entendi, a Hale estava lhe chamando ele entrou no carro dela, eu entrei no meu Porsh não ia ficar, ali olhando ele que nem babaca. Cheguei ao meu cabeleleiro! E nem, bem tinha entrado já estavam me servindo, uma água sem gás. Em uma taça, eu nunca avio. Visto Josh, tão feliz como hoje! Para quem não sabe, Josh é meu cabeleleiro, conselheiro, e meu gay favorito! "Le miel, tout quitter. L'heure de ma princesse, à produire! " Ele, tipo assim, sorriu sabe aquele sorriso Colgate! Nossa aquilo parecia que iam arder meus olhos! "Você, quer me cegar?" Falei, com meu tímido, falso rosto! "Para de ser assim, princesse!" Ele, sorriu aquele homem, ainda me matava! Sentei na minha cadeira, como sempre rosa! "Eu quero meu cabelo, curtinho e repicado!" Falei, sem pensar. Eu queria realmente mudar, mas não sabia como então e tive uma visão minha esses dias, atrás de mim com esse cabelo! Então decide que seria melhor cortá-lo assim. "Mas assim, minha princesse vai virar fadinha!" Nós dos, rimos!

Intensamente. Minuto, a minuto ia perdendo meu cabelo. Tinha passado, já três horas. Bom estava divino meu cabelo! Nunca avia visto, tal maravilha comparada a esta! "Oh My Gosh! This perfect, hair!" Falei! "Bom, estaria melhor se nós renovássemos seu guarda roupa, princesse! OPSS! Fadinha!" Ele sorriu, ele ainda me mata. Isso é sério!

Bom, peguei meu sidekick, e mandei uma mensagem á Quil e Jacob. Que ainda estavam na aula.

........................................................................  
**Para:** Jacob Black/Quil Slacovanck.**  
De: **Brandon.**  
Ass:** Esperem-me, no carro verde!  
Amores tenho uma surpresa, para vocês!  
Esperem-me, no estacionamento perto daquele carro, verde que sempre fica parado atrás do carro do diretor.  
Beijos, B.

........................................................................

Alice POV.

Ainda não sei o porquê desse "Slacovanck" Do nome, de Quil por que realmente, não é esse o nome dele. Mas fazer oque existe gente no mundo inteiro, para ser doido! E é, justamente um dos meus melhores amigos, eu estou prestes as desmoronar. Okays, não vou pensar mais. Crik- Crik- Crik- Crik- Crik- Crik-. Bom, eu também não quero barulho de grilo, então vou pensar. Passaram cinco minutos meu sidekick tocou, eu levei um baita susto. Paguei minha conta e saí do salão de beleza.

........................................................................

**Para: **Brandon**  
De: **Jacob Black/Quil Slacovanck**  
Ass: **Res. Esperem-me, no carro verde.

Aqui é Emmett Cullen. Acho bom, você me pagar 5000.000 se não matarei, seus dois amigos. Aviso você tem as 20h00min. Para me pagar.

........................................................................

**Para: **Jacob Black/Quil Slacovanck**  
De: **Brandon.**  
Ass: **Res. Esperem-me, no carro verde.

Bom, acho melhor você parar de hackear, o email dos meus amigos! Se não você está, ferrado!  
Beijos, B.

........................................................................

Emmett POV  
Aquele, dia foi uma baita festança! Todos estavam tristes! Confusos, e eu alterando os sentimentos deles. E hackeando emails! Bom, esse poder é do Jasper. Mas quem hackea aqui em casa, sou eu. Mesmo, sendo um vampirão e dos bons... Eu tenho um sentimento, humano que é alegria! Quem não sabe disso, vai comer coco da vaca, amarela! SHIIII! Falei, e não comi! Lálálá, lálá. Edmund sai, da minha cabeça!

------------------

Espero que tenham gostado!  
Falem-me, oque acharam do POV do Emmett!  
Adorei as reviews! *-*  
Desculpa, pela demora ):  
A minha mãe, invocou que eu bebi, dái tive que demorar para entrar. ):

**Beward Cullen:** _Obrigada amor, por ler. Vou tentar, por que a fic será, mas dedicada a Jasper e Alice, Rosalie e Emmett e Carlisle e Esme. :~ Beijos, b. _**MahRathbone: **_De nada, amr. Pode deixar, está ótima mesmo a sua fanfic. Super obscena, quis ela diferente, hihi. Beijos, b. _**Cacau1005: **_Amr, só eu tendo criatividade, que daí você lê e gosta! Beijos, b._ **Juru: **_Ola amr, de nada. Ahh... Até eu estou curiosa, para saber oque vai acontecer na minha fanfic! Sério, minha mente me da idéias que eu me surpreendo._

_Beijos, b._

Amores, quero uma música para Esme e Carlisle, Rosalie e Emmett e Alice e Jasper.

Beijos, amrs. :*

Até, mais. :*


	3. Chapter 3

Olá meus amores!

Bom vocês, me deixaram muito triste. ):

Nem ganhei duas reviews, bom...  
Esse capítulo vai ser postado hoje, e o próximo só no próximo mês...

HIHI! O próximo mês já está perto para sorte de vocês ¬¬

Bom mas vamos ao que interessa a fanfic! \o

Alice POV

Boa hora de ir, para a casa...  
Dormir e pensar, somente no Jasper! Hãn, como eu pensei nisso?

Não sou eu, ou sou eu? Bom... Estou completamente, incondicionalmente apaixonada, pelo Jasper. E não consigo admitir nem para os meus pensamentos? Isso realmente é ser uma pessoa idiota...

Bom, eu sou tímida... Mentira, outra vez mentindo será que eu só consigo mentir? Eu vou falar na cara dele, que eu estou completamente apaixonada por ele! Mas agora vou dormir, com Jaspersinhos.

_---_

_Na manhã seguinte..._

_---_

Aiiiiiiiiiiiii! Levei um baita susto com o brinquedinho, do bozó que eu tenho no quarto!  
Bom, hoje está muito frio, vou por oque hoje? Okays vou por minha bata preta, e minha skinny preta, e scarpin preto! Estou de luto, por quê? Por que eu hoje eu vou morrer, com aquela beleza do Jasper!

"Al, oque você vai quer hoje?" Minha melhor amiga, me perguntou. Ahh me esqueci de mencionar eu estou morando com minha melhor amiga. Não agüento ficar, mas em casa, e ficar vendo todo dia, contas do _The Brandon's Coffe. _"Ai, amor hoje não vou comer aqui!" Falei abrindo um sorrisão, e pegando minha maça verde! "Está namorado alguém, Al?" Sempre me perguntando ela! "Hoje eu estou feliz, preconceito?" Mostrei a língua, e saí correndo para a garagem! Saí correndo a 140 km por hora, cheguei à escola em 3 minutos! E quase bati, numa garota que não fui com a cara. Ela era branca, como Jasper! Só que seus olhos eram vermelhos. "Desculpe-me" Falei saindo do carro. "Você precisa dirigir, com, mas calma. Prazer meu nome é Maria!" Ela estendeu a mão, seu toque era gelado assim como o de Jasper.

"Oi meu nome é Alice, mas pode me chamar de Al ou Allie. Ou como preferir" Eu falei calmamente, apesar de aparência ela poderia ser até legal... "Ern, Allie é onde fica a sala de Biologia?" Ela me perguntou, calmamente novamente. "Bom é estou indo lá, agora. Gostaria de se sentar comigo?" Ela parecia realmente ser legal. Agora eu sei para oque serve aquela frase _Nunca jugue uma pessoa pela cara._

Bom, agora nós duas estávamos andando. "Você conhece os Cullens e os Hales?" Ela perguntou como uma pessoa recém chegada poderia saber tanto assim. "Bom, eu sou uma inimiga cruel deles... Por ser uma Brandon, mas... Eu gosto de uma pessoa dessas famílias" Por que falei isso estou falando demais, porra! "Bom, eu já namorei Jasper Hale. E estou aqui para reafirmar nosso namoro." Meus olhos, se encheram de lagrimas a hora que ela falou reafirmar nosso namoro. Eu entrei na sala de aula, sentei a o meu antigo lugar, e esperei que o meu par chegasse. Emmet Coco Cullen! Aff, o menino chato. "Olá, Brandon." Falou Emmett sorrindo. Ele é louco, ou cheirou? "Você cheira?" Perguntei, a ele com uma cara de espanto. "Às vezes!" Ele falou, "Vou te denunciar, para a policia seu drogado!" Falei para ele "Eu só estava brincando" Ah, ta agora eu entendi tudo. "Bom nunca, mas fale, comigo Cullen. Nossas famílias são rivais e nos temos que obedecer as regras." Falei a ele, meio que com as palavras embaralhadas... "Tudo bem, eu só ia perguntar aonde você compra sutiã!" Ele falou. "Por que quer, comprar um para você?" Isso foi engraçado, nós dois estávamos sorrindo. Coisa bastante rara. "Bom não é por causa, que eu vou comprar um para rose ela usa MMM." HAHAHAHA. "Nesse caso, você deve pegar dois cocos, passar um filzinho no meio e pronto." Isso não foi engraçado. "Vou fazer isso!" Seus olhos brilharam. E eu o ignorei, pelo resto da aula. Bateu o sinal para nós irmos, para o refeitório e eu ver meu Jasper! Esperei Maria, sentada na cadeira do Emmett. "Vamos, Allie." Ela falou, sorrindo. "Okays" Nós enchamos nossos braços, e fomos andando. A hora que chegamos ao refeitório todos nos olharam. Quis dizer, os Cullens e os Hales. "Allie, vamos preciso conversar com ele!" Ela em arrastou. "Olá, Major!" Ela falou, da onde ela tirou esse "Major". Isso foi loucamente louco, "Olá, Maria." Ele respondeu, ele deu um abraço e falou alguma coisa no seu ouvido. Nessa hora meu sidekick tocou tocando música **Aiden – We Sleep Forever **"Desculpa-me." E saí de fininho da mesa.

_Alo.  
Alo.  
Quem está falando?_

_Aqui quem está falando é Peter, por favor, Star. Hale passe para o Sr. Hale._

_Eu acho que você ligou errado._

_Não é este o numero.  
Não é não.  
Por favor, passe ao Sr. Hale._

_Está bem._

"Jasper, é para você. É um tal de Peter." Falei, ele sorriu e pegou. Ele só confirmava com a cabeça, mas nunca saí um som, se quer da sua voz. Eu peguei meu sidekick e saí deixando, Maria a sós com Jasper.  
È realmente eles, formavam um casa lindo. E ele nem se quer notou meu cabelo. Mas oque mas me doeu foi saber, que ele já namorou com uma recém chegada, na cidade. Não importa quem se importa comigo.

Sentei num canto, e fiquei ouvindo música. Até que um toque gelado me tocou... Deveria ser Maria. A hora que olho, era Edward. "Oi, Eddie." Eu falei pela primeira vez um apelido para ele. "Oi, Branbranbran. Alice." Ele falou meu nome. "Oque vos quer aqui?" Nunca havia usado o vós.

"Bom, eu queria apenas. Perguntar se está bem..." Realmente os Cullens, estavam estranhos. "Bom! Eu não estou bem." Eu nunca mais irei mentir. Mas uma vez mentindo! Que coisa, eu só mento... Mas que oque eu posso fazer? È um dom... "Bom, gostaria de se sentar, comigo e Bella?" Nossa, ele está me convidando! "Se não for incomodar." Ele sorriu e me puxou! Eu me sentei, e Emmett passou o braço dele em volta do meu pescoço. E ficou olhando, para os meus peitos. "Dá para olhar, para outra coisa." Falei para ele... "Bom, tudo bem!" Eu olhei para o outro lado, e vi uma cena romântica. Jasper estava dando um selinho em Maria. Deixei escorrer uma lagrima, aquilo não estava acontecendo. Eu estava abrindo latinha quando deixei uma gosta de sangue derrubar... Eu lambri o meu dedo. "Nossa nunca reparei que meu sangue tem gosto, de ferrugem e açúcar, não era para ser ferrugem e sal" Falei ainda chupando meu sangue. "Assim você parece uma vampirinha!" Meus olhos brilharam com quando ele falou vampirinha! "Sempre quis ser uma vampira, só quedo bem! Ser uma vegetariana!" Falei com um enorme sorriso! "Bom, acho que isso nunca seria possível!" Edward falou... "Ern... Deixa eu te explicar. Após você ser transformado, você tem que evitar ficar perto de humanos. E se acostumar com o sangue dos animais. Mas nunca sustentaria a sua sede, pois você sempre estaria querendo mais e mais sangue. E quando um humano sangrasse você não se seguraria e o atacaria pelo fato do cheiro do seu sangue, ser excepcionalmente mas gostoso que de um animal." Fiz minha explicação meia boca. "Bom Alice, para uma pessoainha você sabe muito sobre vampiros." Emmett, falou. "Anos de pratica." Sorri, mas bateu o sinal. Eu saí correndo e me esbarrei com um menino lindo, gatito, "Desculpe-me!" Falei sorrindo, "Desculpe-me, meu nome é Alec Volturi." Volturi o nome! "Prazer, meu nome é Alice Brandon!" Sorri novamente! "Bom, você gostaria de ir comigo ao baile? Amanhã?" Ele sorriu pra mim, fiz um beicinho, e pensei. Bom ele é bonito, Jasper vai ficar com ciúmes! "Ahan, você me pega as sete?" Seus olhos vermelhos brilharam! "Aonde você mora?" Ele perguntou "Bom, a única casa rosa que tem aqui é a minha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice POV**

Hoje seria o baile, muito legal não acham? Seria se eu não estivesse com uma baita dor de cabeça hoje tem escola. Que raiva por que não poderia ter aula quando, tem baile. Por que tipo "Hello" Agente tem que se arrumar fazer o cabelo, fazer as unhas. Beijar gatinhos, q.

Hora de ir para a escola se arrumar, bom hoje vou igual a Blair Waldorf da Gossip Girl, minha diva! Peguei um lacinho, vermelho amarei na cabeça e todo aquele look dela. Chegando à escola, todos olharem para mim amo ser o centro das atenções não sei por que? HAHAHA

"Alice!" Emmett, veio falar comigo. E logo veio o Jasper, o Edward, a Rosalie, e a Bella.

"Olá queridos, me desculpem, mas tem uma pessoa me esperando." Apontei para Alec V. Por que ele é tão hot? "Al, minha futura esposa" Todo mundo olhou para mim, como se eu fosse o Jeffree Star. "Al, meio futuro marido." Nossa eu nem conheço direito, o menino e já falo que é meu marido. Estou muito alegre, hoje não acham. "Ai caralho, filho da puta, lazarento!" Olhei para o chão, e tinha machucado meu pezinho fofis. Na porra, do pé do Emmett. "Nossa Alice por que tanto palavrão?" O Emmett, falou fazendo carinha de cachorro abandonado. "Por que eu to sentindo, o seu peso no meu pé!" Eu mostrei, ele estava pisando no meu pé! "Desculpa Alice, quebrou?" Emmett falou super preocupado. "Não só preciso, de um Martini e tudo passa." Sorri sério eu to virando alcoólatra. "Alice, quantos anos você tem?" Jasper perguntou me abana GZUIS! "Dezessete, por quê?!" Perguntei com raiva! "Nossa já tomou vacina contra a raiva?" Ele perguntou. "Se for com o seu pai posso garantir, que eu vou querer tomar outra injeção!" Escapou. "Alice, sua perva!" O Emmett gritou no pátio. Sorte que aquilo, tava vazio.

"Eu sou por quê? Eu vou pegar no seu pipi!" Eu gritei para ele. Ele saiu, correndo. Até que ele saiu correndo, em uma velocidade super rápida sobre-humana. "Velho, isso foi show! Você é um mutante?" Isso que dar assistir, novela tosca fica imaginando as coisas. "Meus novos, tênis tem rodinha daí fazem eu correr super rápido!" "Se eu não fosse, uma pessoa tão desastrada eu pediria emprestado, o seu tênis." "Bateu o sinal, beijos Alice me liga." Emmett falou. "Isso foi gay!" Eu gritei entrando na minha sala de aula.

**N/A: **Olá amores, eu estou aqui. Desculpa pela demora, do post.

Mas agora, se der eu começarei a postar mais rápido, mas não tão rápido assim talvez um post por semana. Espero, que estejam gostando daqui.

_Respondendo Reviews:_

**Juru: **_Aqui está, esse eu acho que ficou um pouquinho maior. XoXo, B. _**Mah Rathbone: **_Amor estou morrendo de saudades de você, hoje eu passo na sua fic! XoXo, B. _**Maluh Weasley****Hale: **_Tambem odeio a Maria. Pelo menos, nesse capitulo ela não apareceu. XoXo, B. _**Cacau 1005: **_Minha leitora, fiel. Sempre nas minhas fics, garanto que o próximo capitulo será dedicado a você querida. E sim foi hilário, so não sei esse capitulo teve tanta qualidade como os outros. Por que faz tempo, que eu não posto aqui. Mas, tchau amor espero ver você aqui! XoXo, B. _**it's daf Black: **Claro, daf! Q **Amanda Ellen: **_Nossa, sério? Muito obrigada, querida! Fiquei surpresa com o seu comentário! Mas... Espero que goste da continuação! XoXo, B._

Amores, receio informar mas acho que estarei ausente semana que vem talvez. Mas eu vou tentar achar um tempinho para vocês, espero que tenham gostado.

_XoXo, B._


End file.
